


Giovannis Rage

by Magikarp_Karp



Series: The Life and Lies of the Daughter of a Pokémon Mob Boss [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Gen, Giovanni is angry, I fixed it up, Not my usual style, a friend wrote the start, many threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikarp_Karp/pseuds/Magikarp_Karp
Summary: Giovanni is angry, and this woman is about to suffer.After chapter 7 of my drabbles. Separate for violence implications.
Series: The Life and Lies of the Daughter of a Pokémon Mob Boss [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596637
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Giovannis Rage

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to Cytotoxin, who wrote the base off which this is made.

It was not obvious to people not closely familiar with him, but Giovanni had been in a state of incandescent rage through the whole day.

An attempt at his daughter?

Brazen.

Audacious.

INTOLERABLE.

And he fully intended to get to the bottom of it. The fact his grunts took the kidnapper alive and relatively unharmed was a good start on that.

He made a mental note to make sure James would get a little bit of prepaid vacation somewhere nice after his hospital stay. The boy was injured protecting his family, and Giovanni would reward that loyalty.

But that could wait until the hospital was done with him. A couple days, he'd been told.

Strolling into the laboratory, Giovanni cast off his jacket, pulling on a white robe instead.

Doctor's scrubs were cheap and convenient disposables for this kind of job.

Normally, Giovanni would have someone do the dirty work for him, but the stupid girl had tried to harm his family.

It simply begged for personal touch.

Nodding to a pair of toughs, he nodded at the table. "Strap her in. We have quite a bit to discuss."

A grunt hurriedly set down a tray beside him and Giovanni smiled. The toughs flinched away, but oh, he didn’t care. They were cowards, and he might need to see about acquiring some hands with stronger stomachs. But yes, these tools...Well, this was going to be  _ fun _ . And the woman deserved it.

"Good evening," he greeted, "I'm sure you know this already, but allow me to introduce myself. I am Accardo Giovanni. And you, my dear, are going to be my Kricketune tonight and sing me a sweet, sweet song about your ill-conceived actions and motives for them."

He paused, then leaned in and yanked out the wadded rag gagging her. Almost simultaneously, he thrust a pair of pliers into her mouth, handles first, forcing it open.

"You'll have to put up with a lisp, I'm afraid." he continued casually. "Can't have you trying to bite your own tongue off before I know what I need to know, wouldn’t you agree?"

Giovanni idly plucked up one of his tools, watching it gleam under fluorescent lab lights. “I am quite fond of these, you know. Perhaps you’d like me to use them?”

The girl’s eyes widened.

"Now,” he said pleasantly, and set down the instrument, “let us talk. Each time I have to ask you a question, I’m going to test your pain receptors.”

He picked out a scalpel next and tested the sharpness against a nail. It sunk in easily.

He then turned away from his captive and nodded towards one of the mooks.

"Gino, would you be so kind to fetch me a gallon of caustic lye from the storage? I have a feeling we're going to need it. Oh, and please grab one of those copper bristled brushes, preferably the one with a yellow handle."

  
The woman began to talk quickly.


End file.
